My Lover is a Doll: The Case of Hibari Kyoya
by ikasama-shoujo
Summary: There is something achingly weird Hibari felt the moment he laid his eyes on the doll he picked up from the trash that night. Curious and intrigue, he took the doll home with him. But little did he know there really is something about the doll...
1. Breathless

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for opening this fic! **My Lover is a Doll** is one of the fictions that I'm working on. And there is another version of this: **My Lover is a Doll ~The Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi~**, but unfortunately, I haven't started writing it yet since I'm still working on my other two 1827 fics XD

Anyway~ hope you will enjoy and reviews are appreciated. May God be with you, bastard. :D

And sorry for my lame summary. Really. XD

**Warning:** This story is yaoi/shounen-ai :D This is also AU. Meaning... **Alternate Universe**. OOCness is _inevitable._ Slow updates OTL. And pardon for my grammar error. WAAAH! You've been warned!

**Genres: **Romance, Supernatural, etc.

**Pairings:** 1827 1827 1827 1827... did I say 1827? LOL XD others are secret for now XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. This is purely for fandom.

**Chapter 1: Breathless**

"Are you leaving me, Gio?"

The man called Gio smiled softly as he petted the mass of sienna locks of his creation. "No, Tsuna. I'm only leaving for a short time. So be a good boy and watch over the house for me, okay?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled enthusiastically as he hugged his master dearly. "Okay! Come back home soon!"

Gio returned the hug and tightened his hold against him as if it will ever be the last time that he could hold him like that. "Yes, I will." He then pressed his lips on the boy's forehead and whispered something softly on his ears. "I'm sorry. I love you, Tsuna."

_**x x x**_

**400 Years Later**

That night of mid-April, Hibari Kyoya was walking home from his university and took his usual route when a loud clash interrupted him in the process. Not really interested, he went on only to halt as a frantic scream of a girl alarmed him.

"M-Monster! Demon! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Now that caught Hibari's attention. He prepared his tonfas assuming that there is a girl that was being harassed by some damn herbivore. He turned into the corner where he heard the scream but stopped on his track. His eyes narrowed a bit when he realized that his conclusion earlier was wrong.

The girl wasn't being harassed or anything at all; instead she was shakily pointing something in front of her, her eyes full of fear and doubt.

Wordlessly, Hibari followed her trail of sight and arched his eyebrow when he noticed that she was pointing the pile of garbage in front of her; a stumbled trash bin on the side. He examined it for a bit, searching for something of what could make that girl scream so loud. He found none though, just some worthless trash and an odd-looking doll lying on the ground. He relaxed his grip on his tonfa a little and heaved an irritated sigh. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

Hibari took a forward step announcing his presence to the girl. The said girl flinched and snapped back her attention to the new comer. Her eyes widened with relief. "H-Help me! Please!" She pleaded as she ran towards the young raven-haired man. "M-My doll—I was just walking home... and—a-ahh... I-It talked—Doll... moved—!" The girl tried to explain, her gaze never leaving the direction of the pile of garbage and tightened her grip on Hibari's arm.

Hibari was trying to maintain his calm but was failing to do so as the girl's explanation was not making any sense and the hands that were crushing his arm was not helping either. "Come again?"

The girl stopped and tried to catch her breathing calmly, her voice shaking. "I-It moved! It talked! W-Walking home—the doll and... trying to eat me—it was—" The girl was starting to hyperventilate again but stopped when she noticed a menacing aura filling their surroundings. She looked up and a shiver ran down her spines when she saw the young man glaring down at her instead. "Eeep! I-I'm sorry!" She yelped, realizing that the young raven-haired man doesn't seem to appreciate her explanation and her hands clutching his arms, and thus immediately letting go of it. Her fear earlier was suddenly forgotten and was replaced with much more anxious feeling as she immediately prepared herself to flee. "I-I'm leaving now. S-Sorry for bothering you!" She blurted out, blushing madly and ran away in haste. He was _more_ scarier than the reason of why she was screaming awhile ago.

Hibari watched the retreating figure disappeared and started rubbing his forehead as if trying to ease the headache that was starting to form. What the hell was that all about? He can't believe he wasted his precious time for some trivial things.

Annoyed by the whole situation, he was about to leave when an intrigue feeling came over him. He skidded into a halt yet again and looked at the direction where the girl was pointing earlier. He looked at the trash bin for a moment then his gaze fell down to the doll that was lying on the ground. The girl was saying something about the doll, he recalled. What was that again? About the doll _moving_? _Talking_? Hibari shook his head. _Ridiculous_. He decided to check it out nonetheless and picked up the odd-looking doll.

From afar, the doll looked really flashy with its pink dress and hoodie that has bunny ears on it but after taking a good look on it, he realized that the doll was actually... _beautiful_; so beautiful as if the doll was a living thing with its deep chocolate hazel orbs watching him. It _took_ his breath away. Is this what they call love at first sight? That thought didn't sit well with him. What the hell? He was Hibari Kyoya after all. Falling in love was out of the question. He shook away the thought indifferently and turned his attention back to the doll. He took off the hoodie revealing a mass of spiky sienna hair and this surprised him a bit. Since the doll was wearing a dress, he literally thought that it was a female doll but no matter how he look at it — how feminine the doll looked like — his instinct told him that it was a male doll. That girl must have dressed him up. Surely, as his foot stepped on something and noticed that it was a paper bag that was lying where the doll had been. He examined the content which was actually clothes for boys, probably the previous clothes of the doll, since it was too small for a human being unless it's for a baby. Not that it matter though.

Now what?

He just wanted to move on and go home as usual as if nothing happened, and dispose the doll but a part of him wanted to bring the doll home with him, which was actually stupid. What would he gain from it? Especially a doll that was thrown away? It's not like he was that kind of person who will randomly pick something from the trash anyway, and a doll in particular. But having said that, he can feel _something_ about the doll; _something_ he couldn't quite put his finger in, but he knows there is _something_ about the doll. He looked at it once more before sighing lightly. Well, whatever. It wouldn't hurt anyway if he will take it home with him, wouldn't it?

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is short. Sorry. WAHHHH! I hope I can update soon... I still need to update Confessions of a Vampire, though I already have chapter 2... but ugh. There is something I need to change. WAH! Anyway hope I can receive some reviews? Hihihihi it's really fun reading reviews and making me feel motivated! :D

And thanks for those who reviewed in COAV... I will update soon! REALLY!

But gahhh! One of the reasons that is making me slow in updating is... **MANGA**! Yeah. I really love to read manga. Be it shounen, shoujo or BL/yaoi. And another is… **TinierMe**! Geh. Everytime I'm in front of the computer, I always end up reading manga or playing TM. OTL

Ah. Sorry this is getting long LOL XD and hey~ it's actually my birthday today! LOL XD


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**

Hibari opened his apartment door and walked inside, letting the door shut closed behind him. He took off his leathered shoes, slipping on his home slippers and strolled forward the entryway.

His apartment was fairly big compared to a normal one despite of leaving alone. There are three bedrooms available, a living room, a balcony near the living room, a kitchen together with the dining area and two bathrooms. Not normal for a 19-year-old boy to own.

Across the entryway was the living room with its creamy white colored walls and a light wooden floor that matched the snowy white ceiling. From the right side of the room was the entrance to the kitchen. Hibari went to the far left corner of the room where a large black couch sat at the center, a glass table and a wide flat screen television. He dropped the items that were occupying his hands — which were his school books, the paper bag and the doll — on the couch and gave a _plop_ sound. He was about to turn on his heels when he snapped back his attention to the couch — the doll.

He didn't know why but the bunny ears behind those sienna locks were starting to bother him. Not only the ears but the dress that the doll was wearing as well. He shook his head lightly. He reached for the paper bag and rummaged the contents inside. Inside the bag were the clothes for the doll he had seen earlier: a polo white dress shirt, black shorts, black vest, a tail coat, fluffy socks and other unnecessary accessories. He examined them for a bit before putting them on use.

He undressed the doll's clothes slowly, removing the hoodie first then the dress itself. He kept his eyes busy on buttoning down the dress shirt and slipping on the shorts. He then slipped on the fluffy white socks on the tiny feet, pulling the hem of the socks up to its knees. With that done he grabbed next the vest, tail coat and neck tie. He was about to knot the tie around the neck collar when a realization struck him. He arched an eyebrow before mid-stopping. What the hell was he doing anyway? First he took home a random doll with him and now he's dressing it up? Something was definitely wrong with him.

Hibari let out a tired sigh as he stood up and placed back down the doll to the couch, leaving the tie and the other garments undone. He cranked his neck side by side and decided to take a shower to cool his head. Without anymore thought, he left the living room and went upstairs.

_**x x x**_

After a good twenty minutes, Hibari walked out of the bathroom and went to his room to change. He pulled out a simple black shirt and white sweatpants from his cabinet to the left corner of the room and began changing. Finished with that task, he started drying his hair with the towel from his hands and went to his desk. He sat down and decided to start writing his paperwork only to stop when he realized that he forgot the reference books he needed downstairs.

Standing up, he draped the towel around his neck and walked out from his room. Arriving at the living room, he walked towards the couch where he had left his things, his gaze passing by the doll. He was about to grab the books when he flickered back his gaze to the doll. He furrowed his eyebrows.

What the hell?

Hibari can faintly remember the doll's position but he was damn sure about its clothing. He took a quick look at it again and he furrowed his eyebrows once more. The garments that he had left undone earlier were now miraculously worn perfectly by the doll. Starting down from its small leathered shoes, followed by the tail coat and the black vest underneath it, the way the dress shirt was now tucked inside the shorts... everything looked _almost_ perfect aside from the tie that was knotted messily. But more importantly, how in the world did that happen? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he took in once more its appearance. He was really sure that... unless the doll did really mo—

Hibari almost snorted at the thought. That was way too impossible. Maybe it was because of his tiredness that he forgot he was actually the one who did it. _Yeah_. Slightly convinced at the thought, he went on grabbing his books along with the doll and went back upstairs.

Hibari dropped the unneeded things on his bed and resume his work on his desk with the book on his hand. He continued his work in silence, scanning a few pages of the book here and there. Already several minutes had passed and only the sound of the pen jotting down on the paper can be heard in the entire room when he felt something amiss. He stopped writing as he heard a small _creak_ on the floor. Eyes narrowing, he placed down the pen slowly and tensed up a little.

Something— or rather, _someone_ was behind him.

He can _sense_ it. He can _feel_ it. Hibari waited in anticipation before turning around but stopped when a small voice called to him.

"Uhm..."

Hibari's breathing almost stopped.

"A-Are you my new master?"

Hibari spun his head around as he stood up and was greeted with the biggest chocolate orbs he had ever seen. There in front of him was a suspicious boy, around the age of 15 to 16, looking at him with a somewhat hopeful expression. He was about 157 cm in height with a mass of sienna spiky hair that matched well with his chocolate hazel eyes and pale skin. He had never seen this boy in his entire life and yet, for some reason, he looks achingly _familiar_. And the strange boy was saying something like master or what? But never mind that. The first thing that went to Hibari's mind was... _intruder_.

Hibari immediately grabbed his tonfa — which was lying on his desk — and without warning struck it at the strange boy in front of him.

He blinked.

The boy that was supposed to receive the blow suddenly vanished and his strike went pass by the air.

"Uwaah!" A tiny voice yelped, his hands covering his head in protection.

"What the—?" Hibari muttered almost incredulously and slowly looked down. Did— did the boy just shrink now? Still in the state of mild shock, he stared at it again only to widen his eyes unnecessarily.

No way. There was no way in hell that this could actually happen. His eyes immediately scanned his bed ahead, searching for a specific item. _Gone_. It was not there. Meaning...

He returned his gaze back to the trembling flesh — or whatever it was — and slowly regained his composure. In those brief seconds, he finally understood the situation he was in. That _girl_ was right. The doll was really _moving_ and _talking_.

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **Waaah! Sorry I only updated now. OTL ToT

**REALLY! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!** I never thought that I would receive sooo many reviews in my first chapter! **THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!** _(You know who you are :D)_ Your reviews really made me motivated... and _nervous_. LOL

You see... I'm not really planning to write this _seriously_. I mean... okay. I did plan the story and all... I even planned an alternate story about Tsuna's case, but they're just random thoughts on my head. I just wrote this on a _whim_. I don't even have a main plot. The reason that I wrote this was because I was inspired by the manga that I've read before. It's a BL manga about... you know, doll and master. And I just thought that Hibari as a master and Tsuna as a doll would be interesting... and cute! And thus I started writing this.

**BUT BECAUSE YOU MADE ME SOOO HAPPY**... I spent a week and two days (LOL too LONG XD) of thinking a plot and fortunately... I was able to think of something. Hopefully it would turn out nice D: ahahah~

I guess that's all for now. :D Please let me know if there are some grammar errors... I kinda didn't edit this. XD and I will try my best to make my chapters longer. See you soon~ :D :D :D

Reviews are appreciated. _May God be with you, bastard_. XD

And oh! About Hibari's apartment... ahaha. Just imagine the apartment of Usagi-san (Junjou Romantica) though it looks more like a condo to me XD ah whatever XD sorry... I really suck at describing interior designs... OTL

And AH! I drew something for Hibari's birthday last May 5. Belated Happy Birthday! :D

Feel free to check it out :3

Here: (Remove the spaces of course ToT)

h t t p : / zaizen14 . deviantart . com / art / Birthday – Trio - 207651096

(It's a COLLABORATION BIRTHDAY ART of Hibari, Izaya and Luffy... together with my SELFY AVATAR XD)


	3. Acceptance

**A/N: **Heya~! I did not plan to die OTL T_T Sorry late update. Blame **Kaichou wa maid-sama, Angel Beats!, Playful Kiss** _&_ **Secret Garden** because I was too busy watching them for the past few weeks and I wasn't able to write this right away. I only finished this the other day. So... WAH!

But first let me clear some misunderstandings. I said before in my previous chapter that I was inspired writing this story by a BL manga that I've read before right? Though I wasn't able to mention the title. I forgot. _Sorry my mistake._

**BUT!** I'm not intending to take all the credits for myself okay? After all it's not entirely the same. I have my own plot. But actually I'm waiting for the right time to include the _"credit/creditation" _ (or whatever do you call it) which was supposedly in this chapter since some of the scenes and lines were taken from that manga. But since some of you already beat me into it, I guess it can't be help. XD

This story was inspired by the manga, **Lovers Doll**, by **Mishima Kazuhiko**. I needed the _doll and master _concept in order to go on with my story. The first part might be the same with the manga but I assure you, it's not entirely the same. Okay? Okay. Now onto the chapter! Sorry for the longass note XD

And ah... Hibari might be OOC here... but whatever. I like him writing that way. XD and please correct me if I have some grammar errors or misspelled words.

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

"P-Please... don't hurt me..." Came a trembling voice, his eyes tightly shut closed.

Hibari eyed cautiously the strange thing in front of him and took a step forward. The boy just shrunk before him and turned out to be his missing doll on his bed. How surreal was that? He stopped a few millimeters away from it as he knelt down and moved his eyes down to scan the doll itself, his eyes were still tightly closed. "Hey" He called as if it was the natural thing to do.

The little thing perked his ears at the call. His somewhat new master was actually talking to him! Excitement filled his inside as he opened his eyes and slowly looked up only to let out a small squeal when he saw the young raven-haired man glaring lightly at him. "Hiiih!"

"You... " Hibari actually wanted to ask what exactly is he or how come he is moving or talking but refrained from doing so. _No._ He will not take this seriously. Something was just wrong with him. Everything will _surely_ return to normal once the sun rise tomorrow. Instead he stood up, grabbed the doll by its neck collar and strolled forward to his door. He turned the doll in front of him, coming face to face, his ashen blue eyes meeting a puzzled chocolate orbs. "...better be back to normal tomorrow before I bite you to death." He continued looking intently at him as he threw him out of his bedroom and paused in the midst of closing his door. "And don't make any noise." He threatened in a low voice, satisfied when he saw the strange thing nodded his head mutely, his small body still trembling. Without anymore word, he closed his door and went on his work as usual for the rest of the night and pretended as if nothing happened.

_**x x x**_

"Good morning Master!"

Hibari stared dumbfounded at the strange thing — who was now on his human form again — greeting him with them most enthusiastic smile he had ever seen. It was the first thing that greeted him after opening his bedroom door. He actually almost forgot about this little thing but reality came through him. _He was not back to normal._ Without thinking he reached for the brunette's cheeks and pinched it in a non-gentle way.

"U-Uwahh—O-Ow!" The boy yelped in a startled tone, not expecting to be pinched by the grumpy young man.

"You... didn't I say that you should be back to normal once I wake up? Do you want to get bitten to death that badly?" Hibari started nonchalantly, seemingly enjoying the act of pinching the brunette's cheeks.

"Hiih! Bwut I-I thought whwat youu mearnt b-by nwormal ish thish—" He trailed of when Hibari suddenly released his cheeks. He looked up confused as he started rubbing his cheeks and blushed when he noticed that the young man was still staring at him intently. "Uhm..."

"Normal huh?" Hibari sighed cynically. "What exactly are you anyway?"

"Actually I" The boy started, hesitating. "I have a soul while my master loves me. That's why I can turn into a human." He continued lowly hoping that his new master would understand him. "And for me to turn into a human on the very first day... you must really love me!" He beamed, this time more confidently as he felt his cheeks warming up.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. What the hell was this boy saying anyway? "Are you implying that I have romantic feelings for you?" He reprimanded in a dangerous tone.

"E-Eh? No... I-I mean—!" The boy started shaking his head furiously then looked quietly at his opening-closing hands. "It's just that... I am happy because this is the first time in a long time that I was able to move for so long... to talk for so long again..." He looked back at Hibari with earnest eyes. "It's all because of Master's love."

The said man was silent for a moment as if trying to scrutinize his situation before surprising the latter by giving him a _thwack_ on his head. "O-Ow—Wha? W-Why did you hit me?" The boy shrieked in a small voice, now holding his head with both of his hands.

"Hnn... I thought that since this was a dream it would be alright to hit you."

"But this is not a dream... this is real. I am _real_!" He cried as he looked up and met his cold ashen blue eyes with his own eyes. "I am real..."

Hibari let out a long sigh and crossed his arms. "So it seems. I guess that finally sunk in."

He blinked. "You mean..." But before he could even finish Hibari spat out his next words uncaringly. "So basically you're a monster?"

No words were able to escape from his lips. He was right. He knew that all along. But even so he had hoped that someday he could have someone that would stay by his side again. Someone that would make his only wish come true. The boy looked down with an unbearable feeling and started playing with his hands. "Y-You're right... they call me a monster. At first they will all welcome me with open arms and shower me with lots of love but after the moment I start moving, they will all scream at me... yell at me... throw me away... and hurt me..." Sniffing lightly, he continued, "...it's not like I'm gonna eat them or something... I just wanted to say their names... to thank them for loving me... but not that I've ever managed to do it. I always turn back into a lifeless doll before I could even thank them. That's one of the signs that my master has stopped loving me." He then looked up at Hibari with pleading eyes as if trying to silently convince him that it's alright. "Is me turning into a human really that bad?"

Hibari watched the little thing with a pang on his heart. He really didn't want to admit it but the boy was really starting to intrigue him more... and there was this strange feeling again. _Pity?_ No, it's not pity but something else. Something more soft... and _warm_. He froze in realization. _Seriously?_ He laughed bitterly inside. He was about to answer the boy's previous question when a warm feeling touched his hands. He stiffened when he saw the boy clutching his hands. He waited in anticipation as the boy's mouth started to open. "But I think you're different!"

"How so?" He challenged.

The boy fidgeted on his position, still clutching Hibari's left hand. "I've been passed down by master to master and all of them have the same reaction but you're different... because even now I'm still moving... talking!" His previous down expression was suddenly replaced by a more hopeful expression. Hibari let out a small hidden smile at that sight.

Well yeah. He decided to ignore almost everything, especially the fact that the boy in front of him was not normal. But whatever. After all, he _fell in love_ with him at first sight, as embarrassing as it sounds. Not that he'd ever admit that out aloud though. _Never._ Without his consent his hand shot forward to the brunette's head and started patting his head lightly which surprised them both. Hibari sighed and decided to continue what he was about to say earlier. "It's not... bad."

At first, the boy immediately let go of the young man's hand and closed his eyes out of reflex since he thought he was going to hit him again. But the blow that he had been anticipating didn't come; instead a light petting met his head. Eyes fluttering open in surprise, he stared at Hibari with wide eyes. It really felt _nice_. However the young man's next words rendered him speechless. It's not bad? How long he wanted to hear those words again! Did that mean he's finally accepting him? Happiness bursting inside he wasn't able to stop himself from jumping in front of the raven-haired young man and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What the—" The sudden force made Hibari lose his footing and they both fell down with a loud _thud_ inside his forgotten open bedroom door, the boy on top of him.

Ignoring the pain on the back of his head, Hibari let his eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment before shifting his gaze on the sienna locks who was sobbing quietly on his chest. Frowning, it took him a few minutes to resist the urge of throwing the brunette away from him who dared to attack him but that annoying _feeling_ got the best out of him. For the umpteenth time he let out a sigh and decided to let him be. His hand instinctively went to the back of the brunette's head and started petting it as if trying to soothe him. He will _surely_ regret this later on.

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Again. Short chapter. GAHH! I'm sorry! But really... next chapter will be longer. I was still thinking about Hibari's family background so I had to cut this chapter. I'm planning Alaude making his older brother but hmm... I still don't know. I still need to explain about the thing between Gio (yeah Giotto) and Tsuna — which is really important. ARGH! I'm torn between these two... should I include the mafia thing? Or just the soul and wish thing? Or maybe both? I know you can't understand what I'm talking about but I will make it work somehow... haha XD but really... if you have suggestions... they are **GLADLY** welcome! XD

And someone asked if Tsuna will go to school... hmm, I'm still thinking about that, too. I mean, he can't go to Hibari's university since he still looks like a highschooler or even a middleschooler but let's see. XD Do you want him to go to school?

Gah... anyway, if you have questions... just **PM** me or if you have an account in **TinierMe**, **MM** (MiniMail) me. The name is **ikasama-shoujo**. I will reply asap XD

So see you next time again. Hopefully I could post it ASAP D:

And! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I really appreciated it :D and please review more.. muhahaha :D

_May God be with you, bastard. XD_

**Next Chapter: Contract**


End file.
